


Ugliness

by pylades



Category: Bonnie & Clyde - Wildhorn/Black/Menchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie Parker was going to be the next It Girl.</p>
<p>She was too pretty for such ugliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugliness

Grimacing, Bonnie raised her skirt slowly. The fabric, insubstantial as seersucker was, dragged ever so lightly over her bandaged calf. Her skin was alive and prickly and damn if it didn’t 

Oh, she’d give anything for a bottle of hooch right now!

If Clyde were there, he would be suspicious that she had limped off to the bathroom alone. But Clyde had left hours ago, disappeared to another town to find a druggist with the supplies that they needed for her. With Blanche napping, Bonnie had chosen to take advantage of the privacy. Blanche was a light sleeper, though -

Clyde didn't want her to see the extent of her injuries, but Bonnie knew it was a horrifying sight to behold. She could FEEL it. And she saw it, in the guilt in Clyde's eyes. She saw it, too, in the way Blanche's face went ashen when she removed the bandage to clean the burns.

Perching on the edge of the tub, Bonnie unwrapped the bandage. As the air - stale and barely moving - met her raw flesh, she moaned. Her head fell back and she forced herself to breathe deeply. Clyde would find more medicine, the pain would dull again ... Her baby took good care of her, it wouldn't be long now ...

Dropping the bandage to the floor, Bonnie wrapped her fingers around the edge of the tub in an effort to steady herself. She looked down and -

It was horrifying. Worse than she could have imagined. Puckered, angry red flesh. Twisted and seeping ugliness. Ugliness that Bonnie Parker was quite unaccustomed to acknowledgin’ as a part of herself. Bonnie Parker wasn’t ugly.

Bonnie Parker’s leg, though …

When she closed her eyes, she forced the image from her mind and pictured her flesh as it should look. Pale and unmarked, slim and lovely. She saw a pretty lil garter around her thigh and pictured her leg moving to wrap 'round Clyde's hip as they moved together -

She wouldn’t dance with Clyde to the glow of headlamps or let Buck lead her through one of those feisty jigs that Blanche disapproved of them doin’ with her pastor’s daughter scowl firmly in place.

There would be no more garters, not for that once-shapely thigh. She would never move effortlessly with her man again. Maybe this was God's way of punishin’ them for their sins. That's what Mama might say. Nothing's free in this world, Bonnie girl. The Lord knows what sins you’re committin’ and he’ll see to it you’re brought down a notch.

There was no denyin’ that her Hollywood dreams were over now. Clara Bow didn’t have to be carried to the toilet. Sure, it was still early and all (and God, she hoped that indignity would end soon), but … she was surely going to spend the rest of her days with a limp. Clara Bow didn’t limp.

Bonnie Parker sure would.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah yeah, so Wildhorn's Bonnie was wounded but we didn't get into the whole car accident - burned leg backstory.
> 
> But I'm much more comfortable writing about a fictionalized version of a real person than I am writing about a real person. :-)


End file.
